You Have More Friends Than You Know
You Have More Friends Than You Know You Have More Friends Than You Know by Mervyn Warren and Jeff Marx is performed in Prop in the seventeenth episode of Season One. Ginger calls Tristan, Nathan and Charice over to sing a song she wrote herself to take off the edge from Mr. Schue screaming at them earlier. As Ginger waits in the auditorium, Char and Tristan arrives and then Nathan rushes in thinking that Ginger called him for a make-out session and was about to kiss her but notices Char and Tristan there and Ginger informs everyone that she wrote a song for her closest friends in glee club and they all perform the song. As they sing, Mr. Schue is seen watching them in regret as he feels ashamed for screaming at them and not letting their own original music soar. Lyrics Ginger: Mmm... Ohhh We feel, We hear, Your pain, Your fear But we're here, To say, Who you are, Is okay Nathan: And you don't have to go through this on your own You're not alone Ginger: You have more friends than you know Some who surround you Some you are destined to meet You'll have more love in your life Charice: Don't let go, give it time Tristan and Charice: Take it slow Those who love you the most, may need more time to grow Charice (Tristan): It's gonna be okay (It's gonna be okay) You have more friends than you know Be brave, Be strong You are loved, You belong Tristan (Charice): Some day soon (Some day soon) You will see (You will see) Nathan: You're exactly Nathan and Charice: Who you're supposed to be Ginger: And you don't have to go through this on your own (Charice: Ooh!) You're not (Charice: You're not!) Alone (Charice: You're not alone, oh, no) Ginger with Nathan, Tristan, and Charice: You have more friends than you know Some who surround you Some you are destined to meet You'll have more love in your life Don't let go Ginger (Nathan, Tristan, and Charice): Give it time (Give it time) Take it slow (Take it slow) Those who love you the most (with Nathan, Tristan, and Charice: May need more time to grow) It's gonna be okay (Gonna be okay) You have more friends than you know Charice: Be who you are Learn to forgive Nathan and Charice: It's not about who you love Charice: But how, how you live! (Nathan: But how you live!) Charce: Ooooh! Nathan (and Charice) with Ginger and Tristan: (You have more!) friends than you know (Charice: Than you know!) Some who surround you (Charce: Yeah!) Some you are destined (to meet) Nathan and Ginger (Charice): You'll have more (More!) love in your life Tristan and Ginger (Nathan, Ginger, Tristan, and Charice): Don't let go, give it time (Give it time) Ginger: Take it slow (Charice: Take it slow) Nathan and Ginger: Those who love you the most (with Charice: may need more time to grow) Tristan: It's gonna be okay (Ginger: It's gonna be okay) Tristan with Nathan, Ginger, and Charice: You have more friends than you.. Nathan, Ginger, and Tristan: Know.. (Charice: Ooooh..) Charice: It's gonna be okay Video Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs